With the development of light, slim, and low-power consuming display devices, display devices are widely used in small electronic devices such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) as well as televisions and computers. As display devices are widely used for various electronic devices in various industrial fields, there has been increasing demand for highly-reliable display devices.